Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Odin: "All das, nur weil Loki für sich einen Thron fordert." Loki: "Er ist mein Geburtsrecht!" Odin: "Dein Geburtsrecht war allein der Tod!" — Loki und Odin in Thor - The Dark Kingdom Loki Laufeyson ist ein Hauptantagonist im Marvel Cinematic Universe, so nämlich in den Filmen Thor ''und ''Marvel’s The Avengers. ''Zudem taucht er in ''Thor - The Dark Kingdom, Avengers: Infinity War ''und Avengers: Endgame auf.'' Loki ist der leibliche Sohn des Eisriesen Laufey, allerdings wächst er in dem Glauben auf, der Sohn des Asen Odin zu sein. In der Vorstellung ist Frigga seine Mutter und Thor sein Bruder, in dessen Schatten er sein Leben lang stand. Loki wird von Tom Hiddleston dargestellt. Biographie Thor (2011) thumb|220px|left|Loki wird rosa Im Jahr 965 n. Chr. kämpften die Eisriesen aus Jotunheim gegen die Asen aus Asgard. Die Asen mit ihrem Anführer Odin gingen als Sieger hervor, weshalb Odin ihnen ihre Energiequelle (eine blaue Urne, die Kälte erzeugt) nahm. Außerdem fand er in den Ruinen ein Baby, das außergewöhnlich klein für einen Eisriesen war und sich zudem rosa färbte, als Odin ihn hochhob. Er nahm den Jungen mit, der Loki war. Er zieht ihn fortan als seinen Sohn groß. Jahrhunderte später soll Odins leiblicher Sohn Thor als Erstgeborener Odins Nachfolge antreten und zum König gekrönt werden. Da dies Loki, der sein Leben lang in Thors Schatten stand, nicht gefällt, lässt er heimlich drei Eisriesen nach Asgard, sodass Thors Inthronisierung abgebrochen wird, obwohl die Eisriesen vom Destroyer vernichtet werden. Entgegen Odins Anweisung und auf die Idee Lokis hin, greift Thor mit seinen vier Freunden und Loki die Eisriesen an. Dabei bemerkt Loki, dass sich seine Haut blau verfärbt, wenn er mit einem Eisriesen in Kontakt kommt. Die sechs Asen drohen im Kampf zu unterliegen als Odin auftaucht und die sechs rettet. Doch sein Zorn auf Thor ist so groß, dass er diesen auf die Erde verbannt. thumb|left|220px|Loki als Eisriese Aufgrund seiner Reaktion bei den Eisriesen überprüft Loki seinen Verdacht. Als er die Urne, die in Odins Schatzkammer lagert, anhebt, verfärbt er sich erneut blau und bekommt die für die Eisriesen typischen roten Augen. Als Odin auftaucht, fordert Loki die Wahrheit ein. So gibt Odin zu, dass er Loki aus Jotunheim mitgenommen hatte in der Hoffnung, dies könnte in der Zukunft den Frieden sichern. Daraufhin ist Loki verletzt und wütend, so beschimpft er seinen Adoptivvater, der schwach wird und in den Odinsschlaf, einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf, fällt. Da Thor fort ist, wird Loki vorrübergehend der König von Asgard. Die neue Erkenntnis stürzt ihn jedoch in eine Identitätskrise und er fokussiert seinen ganzen Ärger und die Frustration auf Thor, den er sogar bereit ist zu töten, um dessen Rückkehr nach Asgard zu verhindern und seine neu gewonnene Macht um jeden Preis zu erhalten. So verweigert er den Wunsch von Thors Freunden, dessen Verbannung rückgängig zu machen und fordert stattdessen deren Loyalität ein. thumb|220px|Loki auf der Erde Loki stattet daraufhin Thor einen Besuch auf der Erde ab und behauptet, Odin sei gestorben, und die Mutter würde Thors Rückkehr zugunsten eines Friedensabkommens mit den Frostriesen verbieten, sodass Thor keine Veranlassung mehr sieht, nach Asgard zurückzukehren. Anschließend begibt sich Loki nach Jotunheim und macht Laufey das Angebot, ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, Odin zu töten und die Urne wieder in seinen Besitz zu bringen, um nicht als Mörder seines Vorgängers auf den Thron zu steigen. Er verschweigt jedoch, dass er Laufeys Sohn ist. Thors Freunde brechen ihren Schwur gegenüber Loki und brechen zur Erde auf um Thor zu finden. Als Lokie davon erfährt, schickt er den Destroyer hinterher, der Thor töten soll. Dabei zerstört er die halbe Stadt, in der Thor sich aufhält, weshalb dieser sich schließlich als Opfer anbietet. Daraufhin streckt der Destroyer Thor nieder und tötet ihn, doch durch sein selbstloses Opfer hat sich Thor als würdig erwiesen, sodass er seine Kräfte zurückerlangt, die Odin ihm genommen hatte. Loki hat derweil Laufey und einige von dessen Kriegern nach Asgard gebracht, tötet jedoch seinen leiblichen Vater, bevor dieser Odin ermorden kann. Tatsächlich beabsichtigt Loki, alle Frostriesen zu töten, um die Erinnerung an seine Herkunft ein für alle Mal auszulöschen und sich gegenüber Odin als würdiger Nachfolger zu erweisen.thumb|left|220px|Loki lässt sich fallen Zu diesem Zweck will er mit Hilfe des Bifröst Jotunheim vernichten, doch Thor stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Da er sie nicht deaktivieren kann, zerstört Thor schließlich die Brücke. Der wieder erwachte Odin rettet seine Söhne vor dem Sturz in den Abgrund, doch Loki, der erkennen muss, dass sein Vater seine Taten nicht gutheißt, stürzt sich selbst in die Tiefe. Thor und Frigga trauern um Loki. Marvel’s The Avengers (2012) thumb|220px|Loki und das Zepter Loki taucht überraschend in einer Einrichtung von S.H.I.E.L.D. auf der Erde auf. Er trägt ein Zepter bei sich, mit dem er zum einen angreifen kann und zum anderen mit einer Berührung Personen beeinflussen kann. Damit gelingt es ihm, den Tesserakt (ein mächtiges Artefakt) zu stehlen und den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten Clint Barton (Hawkeye) und den Forscher Dr. Erik Selvig zu beeinflussen, sodass sie mit ihm flüchten. Daraufhin gründet S.H.I.E.L.D.-Leiter Nick Fury die Avengers. Loki trifft sich mittels eines von ihm erschaffenen Doubles mit dem Anderen. Dabei wird klar, dass Loki mit dem Tesserakten ein Portal eröffnen soll, mit dem die Alien-Armee aus Chitauri auf die Erde gelangen kann. Dabei scheint der Andere Loki Folter anzudrohen, sollte er die Befehle nicht ausführen. Außerdem würde ihn jemand bis in jede Ecke des Universums verfolgen. Kurze Zeit später taucht Loki zusammen mit Hawkeye in Stuttgart auf, um eine Probe Iridium zu stehlen. Doch Iron Man und Captain America stellen Loki, der sich überraschend schnell ergibt, und transportieren ihn in einem Flugzeug ab. Unterwegs fängt Thor sie ab, der auf die Erde gekommen ist, um Loki und den Tesserakt nach Asgard zurückzuholen. Nachdem er Loki aus dem Flugzeug entführt, gibt es einen kurzen Schlagabtausch mit Iron Man bezüglich der Verantwortung über Loki, doch dann schließt Thor sich den Superhelden an. thumb|left|220px|Loki wird abgeführt Auf dem Helicarrier angekommen, wird Loki in eine Spezialgefängniszelle eingesperrt, doch er weigert sich, Informationen preiszugeben. Stark und Banner erkennen jedoch, dass Loki den Tesserakt zum Schaffen eines Portals benutzen will. Das gestohlene Iridium soll als Stabilisator dienen. Bald stellt sich Lokis Gefangennahme als Teil eines hinterlistigen Plans heraus. Während Hawkeye, der noch von Loki kontrolliert wird, mit einigen Helfern den Helicarrier infiltriert und eine Sabotage vorbereitet, entfacht Loki mit seinen manipulativen Fähigkeiten Zwistigkeiten zwischen den Superhelden. Loki bricht aus seiner Zelle aus, verwundet Coulson tödlich, verliert aber Hawkeye an die Avengers. Loki will das Portal des Tesserakten auf dem neu errichteten Stark Tower in New York öffnen, um dessen Arc-Reaktor als Energiequelle zu nutzen. Als Iron Man dort ankommt, trifft er auf Loki, der ihn mit dem Zepter beeiflussen will, was allerdings wegen des Arc-Reaktors in Tonys Brust nicht funktioniert. Daraufhin schleudert Loki ihn aus dem Fenster. Während die Chitauri die Stadt angreifen, versucht Thor auf seinen Bruder einzureden, doch Loki meint, dass es zu spät sei. thumb|220px|Loki kehrt nach Asgard zurück Schließlich gelingt es Iron Man unter Einsatz seines Lebens mit einer Nuklearrakete das Mutterschiff der Aliens zu zerstören. Währenddessen hat Black Widow Dr. Selvig von seiner Manipulation durch Loki befreit, sodass sie das Portal schließen können. Letztlich wird Loki im Stark-Tower von Hulk unschädlich gemacht. Schließlich kehrt Thor zusammen mit Loki und dem Tesserakt nach Asgard zurück. Thor - The Dark Kingdom (2013) thumb|left|220px|Loki liest Friggas Bücher in seiner Zelle Loki wird wegen seiner Verbrechen auf der Erde von Odin zur Ewigkeit im Verlies verurteilt, wobei er es allein Frigga zu verdanken hätte, das er noch am Leben sei. Obwohl er dort keinen Besuch bekommen soll, erscheint Frigga regelmäßig, da sie die Hoffnung hat, das irgendwo in Loki noch eine gute Person ist. Doch trotz ihrer Worte und ihrer Geschenkte zeigt er ihr die kalte Schulter. Als der Dunkelelf Algrim alle Gefangenen im Verlies befreit, rät Loki ihm, welchen Ausgang er nehmen soll. Als er kurz danach allerdings erfährt, dass Frigga durch die Dunkelelfen ermordert wurde, zerstört er die Möbel in seiner Zelle. thumb|220px|Loki lässt sich gehen Schließlich stattet Thor Loki einen Besuch ab, da er dessen Hilfe benötigt. Odin hat die Benutzung des Bifrösts untersagt und will Thors Geliebte Jane dazu nutzen, um die Dunkelelfen anzulocken. Um diese in Sicherheit zu bringen, muss Thor sie aus Asgard bringen. Da Loki alle geheimen Ausgänge kennt, braucht er ihn. Als er sieht, wie fertig Friggas Tod Loki macht, appelliert Thor an dessen Rachegelüste, sodass Loki bereit ist, ihm zu helfen. Mit der Hilfe von Thors Freunden kann Loki befreit werden und die beiden fliehen mit Jane aus Asgard. Doch bevor der Kampf gegen die Dunkelelfen beginnt, rammt Loki seinem Bruder einen Dolch in den Bauch und stößt ihn einen Krater hinunter. Als Thor seinen Hammer zu sich rufen will, hackt Loki ihm die rechte Hand ab und lässt ihn schutzlos am Boden liegen. Loki wirft Jane, die die Trägerin des machtvollen Äthers ist, vor Malekiths Füße und schlägt ihm eine Allianz vor, um Asgard endgültig zu vernichten. Als Malekith den Äther extrahiert, löst Loki seine Illusion auf: Der Verrat an Thor war ein Trick, um den Äther vernichten zu können. Dieser jagt einen gewaltigen Blitz hinein, doch der Äther erweist sich als unzerstörbar und wird von Malekith absorbiert. thumb|left|220px|Loki beschützt Jane Als die Dunkelelfen verschwinden wollen, greift Thor sie an. Algrim wirft eine seiner Gravitongranaten, als Loki Jane aus deren Reichweite stößt. Allerdings wird fast selber eingesaugt, doch Thor kann ihn retten. Dann muss Thor sich gegen Algrim wehren, aber dieser schlägt ihn brutal nieder. Loki spießt Algrim von hinten auf, aber dieser dreht sich um und spießt auch Loki auf. Er bemerkt allerdings nicht, dass Loki eine seiner eigenen Gravitongranaten an der Klinge befestigt hat. Diese wird nach einem abschließenden Spott Lokis gezündet, wobei Algrim vernichtet wird. Doch nun liegt Loki im Sterben. Thor schwört, Odin über Lokis Taten zu berichten, aber dieser sagt nur: "Ich habe es nicht für ihn getan." Und schließt die Augen. thumb|220px|Loki auf dem Thron Nach dem endgültigen Kampf gegen die Dunkelelfen kehrt Thor nach Asgard zurück und berichtet Odin, dass er nur als Krieger, nicht aber als König, die neun Welt beschützen kann. Er entsagt dem Thron und kehrt zu Jane auf die Erde zurück. Hinter seinem Rücken verwandelt sich Odin in Loki, der Thor nur getäuscht hatte. Was mit Odin geschehen ist, bleibt zunächst ungeklärt. Thor - Tag der Entscheidung (2017) Loki muss mit Thor zusammenarbeiten um Odin auf der Erde zu suchen. Aussehen Als Odin Baby Loki in Jotunheim fand, bemerkte er, dass der Junge außergewöhnlich klein war für den Sprössling eines Riesen. Zudem wandelte sich Lokis Aussehen, als er von dem Asen hochgehoben wurde. Seine blaue Haut und seine roten Augen verschwanden und er bekam eine rosa Hautfarbe. Obwohl Thor und Loki offiziell Brüder waren, sahen sie sehr unterschiedlich aus. Thor war muskulös und blondhaarig, während Loki athletisch und schwarzhaarig war. Loki trägt meist eine grau-grüne Rüstung, die entweder mit goldenen, schwarzen oder silbernen Details ergänzt wird. Manchmal trägt er dazu einen gehörnten Helm. Wenn er auf der Erde ist, trägt er meist einen Anzug und einen schwarzen Mantel mit einem gemusterten Schal. Baby Loki.png|Loki als Baby Young_Loki.png|Loki als Kind Loki 8.jpg|Loki in Thor Tom-in-Thor-loki-thor-2011-25135105-1281-544.jpg|Loki als König Loki_3.jpg|Loki auf der Erde Avengers-Loki-011.jpg|Loki in Marvel's The Avengers Loki 2.jpg|Loki in Thor - The Dark Kingdom Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_43.png|Loki in Thor - Tag der Entscheidung Persönlichkeit thumb|right|220 px| Loki ist ein Frostriese, der aber von Odin und Frigga im Glauben aufwächst, der leibliche Bruder von Thor zu sein. Durch Zufall findet er heraus, dass sie ihn sein Leben lang belogen haben und steht von Jetzt auf Gleich vor dem Scherbenhaufen seines bisherigen Lebens: Sein Leben ist eine große Lüge. Sein Glaube, dass er als Thors Bruder ebenfalls zum König geboren wurde (worin Odin ihn bereits als Kind bekräftigt hat), wird auf einen Schlag zerstört. Loki scheint niemandem mehr vertrauen zu können. Er muss sich neu definieren, wobei sich die Frage stellt, was er eigentlich ist. Ein Frostriese? Der will er nicht sein, da diese von den Asen als Feinde betrachtet werden. Ein Ase ist er aber auch nicht, da er die Fähigkeiten eines Frostriesen besitzt und zudem einige Asen, vor allem Thors Freunde, ihn nur als Unheilstifter sehen. Ein König scheint Loki nun nicht mehr so einfach werden zu können, allerdings versucht er mehrmals, sich diesen Platz mit Gewalt oder Trickserein zu ergaunern. Doch jedes Mal wird er wieder gestürzt. Ihm bleibt vorerst nur die Rolle als Außenseiter. thumb|right|220 px|Loki, nachdem er von Friggas Tod erfuhr Loki ist arrogant, größenwahnsinnig und bereit, so ziemlich jeden zu opfern, um sein eigenes Ziel zu erreichen. So war er sogar bereit, Thor zu töten, obwohl dieser sich für alles (er wusste nicht mal genau was), was er Loki scheinbar angetan hatte, entschuldigte. Auf der anderen Seite ist Loki intelligent, meist sogar intelligenter als viele andere, emotional und humorvoll. Vor seinem Bruch mit Thor schienen die Brüder sich eigentlich gut zu verstehen, obwohl Loki Thor da schon für unfähig hielt, König von Asgard zu werden. Allerdings kann Loki auch gut schauspielern, so machte er Frigga klar, dass sie ihm nichts bedeuten würde. Doch als er von ihrem Tod erfuhr, trauerte er um sie, vielleicht sogar mehr als Thor. Zudem könnte er Schuldgefühle haben, da er den Dunkelelfen, der Frigga tötete, erst durch den richtigen Ausgang im Verlies geschickt hatte. Fähigkeiten und Waffen * Guter Nahkämpfer: Er kämpft gegen Thor mit einem Speer und gegen die Dunkelelfen mit Dolchen * Trugbilder erschaffen: Er erschuff eine Armee aus Lokis, die Thor auslachten, aber auch ganze Szenen, die andere in die Irre führten * In andere Menschen verwandeln: Als er mit Thor flieht, verwandelt er sich einmal in einen Wärter und einmal in Captain America * Andere manipulieren: Loki kann gut lügen und schauspielern, sodass er andere in die Irre führen kann * Schnelle Selbstheilung: Nachdem Algrim ihn mit in den Tod ziehen wollte, konnte Loki sich heilen, sodass er nicht starb * Altert langsamer als Menschen: Loki meint gegenüber Odin, dass Asen um die 5000 Jahre alt werden könnten * Immun gegen Kälte: Als Eisriese kann Loki Kälte gut ab Zitate |-|Thor= Thor Loki: "Bin ich verflucht?" Odin: "Nein" Loki: "Was bin ich dann?" Odin: "Du bist mein Sohn." Loki: "Was bin ich noch? ... Die Urne war nicht das einzige, was du damals aus Jotunheim mitgenommen hast, oder?" Odin: "Nein. Nachdem die Schlacht beendet war, nahm ich den Weg zu ihrem Tempel und fand ein Baby, klein für den Sprössling eines Riesen. Verlassen, leidend, dem Tode nahe, Laufeys Sohn." Loki: "Laufeys Sohn..." Odin: "Ja" Loki: "Wieso? Du standst knietief in der Jotunen Blut, warum hast du mich mitgenommen?" Odin: "Du warst ein unschuldiges Kind." Loki: "Nein, du hast damit eine Absicht verfolgt. Was war es?" Odin schweigt. Loki: "Sag es mir!" Odin: "Ich dachte, wir könnten einmal unsere Welten vereinen, ein Bündnis formen, dauerhaften Frieden stiften durch dich. Loki: "Was?" Odin: "Doch diese Absicht ist belanglos geworden." Loki: "Ich bin also nichts weiter als noch so ein gestohlenes Relikt, hier eingesperrt, solange bis ich von Nutzen sein kann." Odin: "Du verdrehst meine Worte." Loki: "Du hast mir all die Jahre meine wahre Herkunft vorenthalten! Wieso hast du das getan?" Odin: "Du bist mein Sohn. Ich wollte dich nur vor der Wahrheit beschützen." Loki: "Warum? Weil... weil... i-ich das Monster bin, von dem die Eltern ihren Kindern Schauergeschichten erzählen? Mit einem Mal ergibt alles einen Sinn, warum du Thor den Vorzug gabst, all die Jahre! Ganz gleich wie sehr du auch vorgibst, mich zu lieben, du hättest nie zugelassen, dass ein Eisriese auf dem Thron von Asgard sitzt!" |-|Marvel's The Avengers= Marvel's The Avengers "Es kann keinen Streit zwischen Ameise und Stiefel geben." Loki: "Kniet nieder vor mir! ... Ich sagte... KNIET NIEDER! ... Ist es so nicht einfacher? Ist dies nicht eure natürliche Haltung? Es ist die unausgesprochene Wahrheit, dass es die Menschheit nach Unterwerfung verlangt. Die blendende Verlockung der Freiheit mindert eure Lebensfreude und bringt Gezänk um Macht und Identität. Eure Bestimmung ist es, beherrscht zu werden. Am Ende, werdet ihr immer nieder Knien." Passant: "Nicht vor Menschen wie dir!" Loki: "Es gibt keinen Menschen wie mich." Passant: "Es gibt immer wieder Menschen wie dich!" Loki: "Seht euch diesen Mann an. Er soll euch als Exempel dienen." Loki: "Ich habe eine Armee!" Tony Stark (Iron Man): "Wir haben einen Hulk!" Loki: "Ich bin ein Gott, du stumpfe Kreatur! Ich lasse mich nicht malträtieren von..." ...Hulk donnert Loki mehrmals auf den Boden... Hulk: "Mickriger Gott" |-|Thor - The Dark Kingdom= Thor - The Dark Kingdom Odin: "All das, nur weil Loki für sich einen Thron fordert." Loki: "Er ist mein Geburtsrecht!" Odin: "Dein Geburtsrecht war allein der Tod! Als Kind ausgesetzt auf einem weißen Felsen, und hätte ich dich nicht aufgelesen, dann könntest du mir nicht hasserfüllt gegenüberstehen." ... Odin: "Frigga ist der einzige Grund, warum du noch lebst und du wirst sie nie wiedersehen. Du wirst den Rest deiner Tage im Kerker verbringen." Loki zu Thor: "Du musst sehr verzweifelt sein, wenn du mich um Hilfe bittest." Thor hält den sterbenden Loki in den Armen. Thor: "Du Narr, du wolltest ja nicht hören." Loki: "Ich weiß, ich bin ein Narr, ich bin ein Narr." Thor: "Bleib bei mir! Hörst du?" Loki: "Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid... Es tut mir leid." Thor: "Ist ja schon gut. Ja, ist alles gut. Ich erzähle Vater, was du heute hier getan hast." Loki: "Ich tat es nicht für ihn." Loki stirbt scheinbar. Trivia * Es gibt einige Unterschiede zu dem Loki aus der nordischen Mythologie: ** Loki ist nicht der Adoptivsohn von Odin, sondern sein Blutsbruder ** Laufey ist nicht sein Vater sondern seine Mutter, sein Vater ist Farbauti, beide sind Eisriesen ** Loki hat zwei Brüder: Byleist und Helblindi ** Loki hat eine Frau, Sigyn, mit der er die Söhne Narfi (auch Nari) und Vali hat ** Loki zeugte mit der Riesin Angrboda die Totengöttin Hel, den Fenriswolf und die Midgardschlange ** Loki verwandelte sich einmal in eine Stute und gebar dem Hengst Svadilfari das achtbeinige Pferd Sleipnir, das er Odin schenkte * Warum Loki kein richtiger Eisriese ist, wird nicht aufgeklärt * Warum Loki am Anfang von Marvel's The Avengers so fertig aussieht, wird im Film nicht aufgeklärt Videos Avengers - Loki and Thor's first meeting|''Marvel's The Avengers'' - Loki trifft Thor Hulk vs. Loki BAM BAM BAM HD GERMAN|''Marvel's The Avengers'' - Loki "kämpft" gegen Hulk Thor & Loki vs Dark Elves (Part 2) Thor The Dark World (2013) 4K ULTRA HD|''Thor - The Dark Kingdom'' - Loki "stirbt" en:Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Lügner